Beyond Ever After
by Nicluv1787
Summary: The story didn't end when she came back through the well. A collection of one-shots and drabbles surrounding a post canon universe rated for safety. #5. Inuyasha visits and Old grave.
1. The Chase

**The Chase**

**By Nicluv1787**

**Prompt: Fall**

**Comm: Inucomedyclub**

* * *

The colors of Fall had began to bleed from the vibrant green of summer to the crisp red's and auburns of Fall. The autumn wind rustles from the tree's revealing a patch of silver perched inside the warm auburn branches.

A vayuaristic Hanyou watches his Miko as she strolls through the trees near Keade's village. Kagome walks slowly, running her hands along the trunks of the surrounding trees. Her hair blows gently in the wind, and the fabric of her red Hakama pants rustle in the breeze.

Inuyasha waits patiently until Kagome is at the base of the tree he has concealed himself in. silently he drops down next to her as she admires the colors of the season. He places his hands around her small waist, she tenses momentarily in surprise before spinning around in his arms.

"You scared me." She says breathily.

"Keh, you shouldn't be scared. You know I wouldn't let anyone get near you." He says proudly.

"But, who's going to protect me from you?" She says playfully.

"I see how it is wench." he attacks her, tickling her mercilessly.

"Wait, wait." She says between gasping laughter.

"What?" He says continuing his tickle attack.

"What's that!" she shouts pointing over his shoulder.

Inuyasha glances over his shoulder, While Kagome takes her chance to slip out of his grasp.

"There's nothing there…" He says realization dawning as he see's Kagome lopping away through the trees. "So you want to play that game?" he calls after her.

Her only reply is the sound of her laughter on the wind. He pauses momentarily to give her a suitable head start, this was his favorite game, 'the chase' he didn't care how long they had been mated, it always gave him a new thrill each time he chased her down.

He follows the sound of her laughter down to the river. Having lost sight of her and because her scent was covered by the rushing brook to his side, He scans the surround area. He notices a flash of red near the water's edge, the shapely form of her rear presented to him. He growls deep in his throat, loving the 'position' she put herself in. He walks up casually, gently grabbing her around the waist, and moved her firm rear to his groin.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" He hears her call behind him. He gulps turning his head slowly, to see Kagome standing behind him as she gives him a half wave, looking confused.

"Then who am I…" he trails off, to look down at the woman he's holding. The eye patched wrinkled face of Keade looks back up at him.

"May I help ye?"


	2. Because She Said Yes

** Because she said yes**

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: G

Prompt: Yes  
Genre: Romance, Introspective.  
Pairings or Characters: Kagome & Inuyasha

Universe: Post-Canon  
Warnings: Waff.  
Summary: Inuyasha reflects on his time apart from Kagome after her return.

Words count: 241

Written for Atfirsttweak

* * *

I know I'm not a perfect person. I've been known to be quick to anger and acts of violence. I'm not good with words, and I don't say the right things at the right time. Somehow that's never seemed to matter to her. She sees me for who I am and accepts me with all my faults.

I never had to ask her to stand by my side, she just did. I knew I could be cruel at times, I knew how much it hurt her to see me with Kikyou but in spite of that, she was always there. My constant companion, the one at times, I took for granted the most.

While were apart I could still feel her inside me, close to my heart. I knew she was waiting for me in her time, maybe she went to the well just like I did. They said the well would never open again, and that she was lost to me for good. I knew they were wrong, but even if it had taken a thousand years I would have waited for her.

Most people wouldn't call me a lucky person, being born into a world where you are automatically despised. And I have by no means lived an easy life. Despite that fact, I still consider myself the luckiest man because she returned to me, and without asking her if she would stay with me forever, she said "yes".


	3. Our Family

Title: Our Family

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Prompt: Snow  
Word count: 300

Summary: Kagome's pregnancy anxieties wake Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was awoken from a dead sleep by soft crying. He sat up on his futon to see his heavily pregnant wife sitting by the entrance to their hut. His protective instincts went into overdrive as he rushed to her side.

"What is it Kagome, is it the baby, is it time?"

Kagome sniffled wiping away her tears. "It's nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying."

"It's just pregnant hormones don't worry."

Inuyasha plopped down beside his wife crossing his arms over his chest. "Spill." He commanded.

"I'm just missing my mother." Kagome admitted.

This was an odd statement, in the two years they'd been mated Kagome never really talked about her family from her time. Could she have been missing them this whole time? Could she be having second thoughts about living here with him, the old familiar anxiety crept up. "Don't get me wrong," Kagome said reading his expression, I wouldn't change my life for the world, it's just watching the snow fall, reminds me of being a little girl at the shrine, I miss her, that and not having her here to help me give birth to my first child."

"Our first child." Inuyasha corrected.

"You're right." Kagome smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know I can't replace your mother, but I'm your family now, _were_ a family now."

"We are a family, and I'm happy." Kagome yawned.

"Want me to take you to bed?"

"No I want to watch the snow a little longer."

"I thought it made you sad."

"It's a good sad, to remind of what I had and what I will have." Kagome stroked her belly protectively.

"Of what _we'll _have." Inuyasha corrected.

"Of what we'll have." Kagome smiled as the snow drifted to the ground outside their door.


	4. Capture

Title: Capture

Rating: R

Prompt: Catch

Character: Inuyasha and Kagome

Word count: 283

Summary: A married romp through the forest

A/N: This is a sort of reworking of a drabble I wrote months ago.

* * *

The breeze tickled at Inuyasha's nose as he sat high up in the tree. Bringing to him the enticing sent of his wife. He cracked open one golden eye to see Kagome looking up at him from the base of the tree.

"What are you doing up there?" Kagome said sweetly.

"Just watching out for youkai," Inuyasha replied, in reality he'd been taking a nap. He found it much easier to relax now that Naraku was defeated.

"Looked like you were napping to me," Kagome teased.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha taunted, dropping down to land beside her. He caught Kagome around the waist bringing her soft body against his hard. He nuzzled into her neck, relishing her clean scent.

"How about you and me go watch out for youkai together," he said trailing roving hands up her generous curves.

Kagome pulled away, giving him a hard look. He was taken aback for a moment, until he remembered he'd done nothing wrong.

"I'm not going to waste the day," Kagome said hotly, "If you want me, you'll have to catch me." With that she turned on her heels and ran into the forest.

Inuyasha smirked, as he gave her a head start before loping after her. Even with a head start it didn't take him long to catch up with her, once he had her in his sights he pounced on her, and the pair of them tumbled to the soft ground.

"Thought you'd escape wench?" he teased.

"I let you catch me," She replied.

"Sure you did," her murmured against her lips, his hands trailing up her body enjoying her soft feminine physique. He loved the chase but he loved the capture even more.


	5. Never Alone

Title: Never Alone

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K

Prompt: Silence  
Character: Inuyasha  
Word count: 550

Warnings: Character death

Summary: Inuyasha visits an old grave site

* * *

A gentle breeze rolled over the hill side, lifting his silvery hair. Inuyasha stood silently before a small stone protruding from the soil. Grass had grown on the over-turned soil of years past. The small grave site was silent save for the wind as it rustled through the trees. It had been a while since he visited. There were too many painful memories attached to this site. Inuyasha leaned down and dropped a bundle of flowers on the mound. His hand lingered only for a moment before he stood up straight again.

"How many years has it been Kagome?" He said aloud to the grave. "… nearly twenty years," he said answering his own question. Kagome wouldn't reply; she'd left him long ago.

After nearly two hundred years of marriage the one foe he could never vanquish took her. She'd gone peacefully in her sleep one night as an old woman. It didn't matter how strong he was he couldn't stop time. They'd cheated it for a while, being Hanyou and Human mated, but when it came down to it Kagome was still mortal, so he'd watched her go nearly twenty years ago, with his face still youthful, as his aged wife held his hand for the last time.

They'd shared a good life, many happy years, they'd raised three beautiful children, who each in turn had grown and gone off to marry and live on their own, starting their own families. Inuyasha himself was a grandfather ten times over and soon to be a great-grandfather.

It was a blessing and a curse that he had been doomed to outlive his love, blessing to have the time he had with her, a curse to have to spend these lonely years without her.

He should have felt horribly alone, once again everyone had left him, but he didn't. If Kagome taught him anything during their time together it was that he'd never be truly alone.

"You'd be proud of the grandkids," Inuyasha said whimsically, "the youngest looks a lot like you, and she's training to be a Miko like her grandma was." He paused to hold back some emotion that he still resisted showing even now. "You'd be proud of me too Kagome, I know I'm not alone anymore, I miss you more than I could ever explain, even to you, but It get's easier with time." He paused. "I hope you and my mother are taking care of one another," Inuyasha took a single flower that he'd been holding onto and placed it on a much older grave.

He'd buried the woman he loved next to the first woman who loved him, in hopes they'd find each other in the afterlife, and someday when his long life was spent, he hoped to spend eternity here with them. "I love you both, goodbye for now" he whispered.

There were no more words left to say, the two of them had know his heart, and how hard it was for him to express himself.

He turned to head down the hill where his Son's and daughter waited at a respectful distance. He was headed back to his life, but he wouldn't be leaving his past behind, he carried their memories with him always and that's how he knew he'd never be alone.


End file.
